


Сдача на права

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлину достался несносный инструктор по вождению</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сдача на права

Мерлин с трудом сдержал себя, чтобы не хлопнуть дверцей, когда десять минут назад выскочил из машины под проливной дождь. Если инструктор идиот, то не стоило срывать зло на машине, она не причем.  
Он уже второй раз бросал уроки вождения на середине, потому что Пендрагон – инструктор – доводил его до бешенства своими безосновными придирками и оскорблениями. И как только такого в инструкторы взяли? Ведь он был полностью некомпетентен!  
Вот и сегодня, Артур достал его тем, что Мерлин, оказывается, руль не правильно держал! За этим последовал «плавный» переход на отношения с девушками. Мерлин терпеливо слушал, как Артур в красках предполагал, что Мерлин и девушек неправильно «держит».  
Когда предположения коснулись секса, Мерлин не выдержал – прежде, чем выскочить из машины, весьма красочно объяснил, что предпочитает парней. С пассажирского сиденья не проронили ни слова.  
А сейчас Мерлин шел к автобусной остановке, промокший до нитки и все еще злой. В кроссовках хлюпала вода, одежда противно липла к коже, что весьма не способствовало улучшению состояния.  
Послышался шорох шин по асфальту – ярко-синяя машина на медленном ходу догнала Мерлина и несколько раз посигналила. Мерлин постарался думать о приятном. О том, как придет домой, завернется в плед и почитает книгу. Посигналили еще раз. Мерлин медленно выдохнул и запретил себе, не оборачиваясь вскинуть руку и показать средний палец. Ради прав придется потерпеть еще немного. Совсем чуть-чуть – через два дня экзамен.  
Самым раздражающим было то, что Мерлин, как сопливая школьница, влюбился в своего инструктора по вождению. Мысли неожиданно прервали, резко ухватив за плечо и развернув к себе:  
– Эмрис, кончай вести себя, как ребенок! Быстро сел в машину, у тебя через два дня экзамен! Не хватало, чтобы ты еще простыл и из-за этого не явился на сдачу! – гневно начал Артур. Мерлина бы умилила эта грубая забота, если бы он не был так зол сейчас.  
Стараясь не обращать внимания, как мокнет Артур и как его светлые волосы превращаются в темные и прилипают ко лбу, Мерлин вывернулся из-под удерживающей руки:  
– Не вижу смысла. Ты сегодня ясно дал понять, что с первого раза я не сдам, а если пойду на повторную пересдачу, то докатывать свои часы с тобой у меня нет никакого желания, – постарался очень спокойно пояснить Мерлин, хотя безумно хотелось дать Артуру в морду. Или поцеловать. Одно из двух, третьего варианта не дано.  
– Черта с два, ты теперь пойдешь на второй заход. Я не зря тебя терпел эти два месяца! Быстро в машину! – рявкнул Артур и как котенка, сгреб Мерлина за шиворот и почему-то затолкал на пассажирское сиденье.  
– Ты места не перепутал? – вскинув бровь, поинтересовался Мерлин, когда Артур, отряхнувшись от дождя, устроился на своем сиденье и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.  
– Нет, – даже не повернувшись, ответил Артур и включил печку посильнее.  
– Блондинка, – раздраженно фыркнул Мерлин и уставился в окно, обхватив себя руками. Он сильно замерз и скоро, отогреваясь, начнет стучать зубами.  
– Придурок, – не остался в долгу Артур.  
Мерлин хмыкнул. Вот так и проходили их занятия. С первого урока Артур почему-то решил, что может позволять себе иногда давать Мерлину подзатыльники, едко комментировать его действия, а он сам… а он сам не возражал. Потому что Артур тоже позволял многое и не обращал внимания на острые шпильки, которые очень часто отпускал в его адрес Мерлин.  
Пригревшись в тепле салона, Мерлин не заметил, как задремал. И не проснулся, когда его заботливо укрыли пледом…  
***  
– Хватит трястись, – щикнул на него в очередной раз Артур, – один экзамен уже позади.  
– Не могу, – наматывая круги возле машины, ответил Мерлин, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу. Артур смерил его недовольным взглядом и куда-то ушел. Мерлин тоскливо посмотрел ему вслед и со злости пнул попавший под ноги камешек. Нет, чтобы поддержать или успокоить! Вместо этого Артур ушел и бросил Мерлина одного.  
Да, один экзамен – теорию – он сдал и сдал прекрасно, лучше всех в группе, но это еще не значило, что с практикой Мерлин справиться так же…  
Сделав еще один круг он, стараясь успокоиться, сел на капот и сложил на груди руки, зажмурился, медленно и размеренно дыша.  
Сейчас самое главное – успокоиться. На улице прекрасная погода, удивительно теплый и солнечный денек, птички поют, а у Мерлина экзамен. Еще и Артур…  
– Вот, выпей, тебе полегчает, – прервал мысли голос Артура.  
Мерлин открыл глаза и увидел, как тот протягивает ему стаканчик с кофе. С его любимым кофе. Но как? Вопрос уже был готов сорваться с языка, но Артур всунул ему в руки стаканчик:  
– Пей, Мерлин, – попросил он, надевая солнцезащитные очки и садясь в машину, на пассажирское сиденье.  
Мерлин проследил за ним удивленным взглядом, после чего в несколько глотков прикончил любимый кофе. На языке остро почувствовался сладковато-горький привкус. Интересно, как Артур узнал? Но спросить об этом придется позже – инспектор, поздоровавшись кивком, сел на заднее сидение. Ну вот, едва Мерлин успокоился, как наступило время сдавать практику.  
Усевшись на водительское, Мерлин неловким движением пристегнулся, вставил – с первого раза, надо же! – ключ в замок зажигания и посмотрел на Артура. Тот улыбнулся ему уголками губ и подмигнул. Мерлин удивленно приподнял брови и повернул ключ, сосредотачиваясь на экзамене.  
***  
– Я сдал?! – Мерлин с силой вцепился в плечи Артура и пытался для верности потрясти его.  
– Сдал, Мерлин! Ты сдал! – уже в который раз отвечал Артур с улыбкой, – Поздравляю!  
– Но я… ты… ты! – теперь Мерлин тыкал Артуру в грудь пальцем, – ты говорил, что я не сдам!  
– Боже, Мерлин, ты и, правда, идиот! – фыркнул Артур, – я специально тебя провоцировал. И в результате ты сдал и теорию, и практику лучше всех в группе!  
– Но…– осекся Мерлин, отступая на шаг назад.  
– Боже…– простонал Артур и дернул его на себя, – заткнись уже, а?  
– Но…– снова повторил Мерлин.  
– Так, с меня хватит, – раздраженно фыркнул Артур и заткнул его поцелуем. Глубоким, медленным, потрясающим поцелуем.  
Мерлин вцепился ему в плечи, буквально повиснув на Артуре, и позволил себя зацеловать до нехватки воздуха. Когда Артур разорвал поцелуй, он обнял Мерлина и усмехнулся ему в щеку:  
– Но от моих подколок была еще одна польза.  
– Какая? – хрипло поинтересовался Мерлин.  
– Ты развеял мои сомнения, рассказав о предпочтениях.  
Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбки и крепче обнял своего несносного инструктора. Кажется, сегодня он получил не только долгожданные права, но и любимого человека.


End file.
